The invention is directed to a fastening arrangement for glass balustrades.
For some years, balustrades at balconies, terraces, but also stairs are increasingly made from glass. Recently the glass plates used here are not held or inserted in metal frames but connected to the construction only in the area of their bottom edges. Here it is possible to provide the glass with bores and to fasten them with appropriate screws. However, far more frequently the lower section and/or the lower edge of the glass is inserted in a profile and connected thereto and subsequently the profile is fastened with suitable fastening means at the face, the top, or the bottom of the frontal edge of a balcony. Terrace balustrades and stair railings are usually fastened laterally. In order to optimally utilize the esthetics of frameless glass it is attempted to fasten the frame part, usually comprising metal, i.e. steel or aluminum, outside the visual range. Here, minute deviations during the assembly of the fastening elements can lead to the frame part receiving the glass not extending precisely parallel in reference to the surface of the balcony or the terrace. However, compensating unavoidable imprecisions in constructions is very expensive. Frequently, without any scaffolding new bores must be applied at the building in order to facilitate eliminating small, but esthetically unsatisfactory imprecisions.